


First Kiss

by webeta123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: College AU, First Kiss, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webeta123/pseuds/webeta123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the First Kiss video. </p>
<p>"He should have known that this was going to be weird."</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

He should have known that this was going to be weird.

It was Lily, she was always coming to his room with paint on her face and her long crimson hair in a ponytail with just one piece out of it and the shirt that he had left over at her room one night while they were studying stained with something that he presumed was development liquid and her jeans covered in abstract drawings of stuff that he’d never begin to understand. Her with her big emerald eyes and the ability to effortlessly have him do her bidding with just a simple hitch of her voice and a look like he had just murdered a pack of puppies in front of her. He really needed to talk to her about that one, especially since it had gotten him in some weird arse situations.

So when she asked him to help her with her videography class project, he should have made sure that he knew what he was getting into. She had been stupidly ambiguous about it all, saying that she had gotten the idea from a Youtube video and “Don’t worry, Sev, it won’t hurt you...much.” The last time he had “helped” her with an art class project, he had ended up on the roof of the science center yelling out Shakespeare. In the middle of the day. In a toga. He needed to draw up contracts for her to have him sign before he agreed to anything. In this particular case, she had gotten him into this for a few pounds and a few Twisted chocolate bars that had been at the bottom of her backpack. To kiss a complete stranger.

Whenever she had led him into one of the rooms of the Fine Arts center, he hadn’t actually been as nervous as he probably should have been. There was a line of people, all of them probably collected by Lily and her equally persuasive boyfriend James. He had met the man and he wasn’t that bad of a guy, a bit dense on the things that interested Severus but as a person he could handle him being with Lily. They’d actually had a conversation once about whether Severus had ever been interested in Lily and Severus couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed that hard.

It wasn’t as though Lily wasn’t a beautiful woman. But she was a bit more… feminine than what he liked. As in, female.

But he stood in the line and he watched Lily set up her camera and hand out the form that Severus had basically memorized for these types of projects. We can use your face for promotion, this is solely for a student’s project, it wouldn’t go beyond presentation unless otherwise stated (it was otherwise stated that it would be put on a Youtube video and if there was a 14.3% of the participants who requested it removed Lily would do it. Severus wondered how the hell she came up with that number.), etc.

Severus signed it and glanced around, trying to gauge everyone else’s reactions to this. Some of them looked slightly nervous and a few of the girls were giggling as they signed it. They had been looking at all of the guys that were there, trying to figure out who they were kissing and whether they could get their mobiles after.

Lily called out names that Severus had not recognized and a male and a female emerged, walking onto the white sheet that Lily had put out. She grinned and told them the camera was rolling and the two standing started laughing. They shook hands and clearly they were uncomfortable but also giggly as anything. Lily grinned like the maniac she was behind the camera and finally the two kissed and stood there for a few minutes. The girl was just a bit shorter than the boy so she had to get on her tip-toes to reach him, her lips straining and the boy tilting his head down a bit so that it wasn’t that much of a strain. Once they were finished, they laughed again and the girl looked as red as a tomato.

It continued this way, people going forward and Lily urging them to do as she asked and them kissing, sometimes for a few seconds sometimes for a couple of minutes until they pulled away and left the screen.

There was a discrepancy whenever Lily called two girls forward and they simply stood there for a few minutes, looking at each other in interest before going forward and gently kissing one another. The few people that were left just watched in interest. One of the men who were left, a man with eyes that looked like light through a storm, catcalled, obviously knowing one of them. The girls broke away and the girl with incredibly bushy hair flipped him the bird before walking off with the blonde-haired girl’s hand in hers. Severus huffed in amusement and crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for his name.

“Sev and Sirius.” The man who he had catcalled removed his leather jacket and threw it at James, who was watching the proceedings and obviously there for security reasons. Or so he could assume. Severus walked onto the sheet and Sirius, apparently, looked down at him in interest. He wore a black t-shirt and denims that had one cut in them. He had a red and orange beanie on his head and he looked curious.

“I didn’t know there was more than five gay guys on this campus.” Sirius told him, smiling. Severus huffed in amusement.

“I didn’t realize that I hadn’t met one of those five gay guys.” He told him with a smile. Sirius’s grin was blinding and Severus could feel his heart thump out of rhythm for a moment.

“Why haven’t I seen you ar-“

“Guys! Please, just kiss please? You can have a conversation later.” Lily called from behind the camera. Severus gave her an unamused look and looked over at Sirius, a ghost of a smile still on his face. A sudden nervousness had come over him and he carefully let his hands go to Sirius’s collar, feeling the soft cotton.

“I always kind of-“ He decided he needed to explain, but wasn’t sure how to.

“It’s fine, I don’t-“ Severus moved forward and carefully pressed his lips against Sirius’s, eyes open the first time. It only lasted half a second, that kiss, but it felt as though it had happened before. In some other life, they had done this with the nervousness and the stab of endorphins going through the two of them like a drug. They shared the same breath, lips only millimeters apart, glancing between each other before moving forward again like magnets with opposite ends.

Severus could feel Sirius’s arms around him, wrapping around his waist and hands going to his back. It bunched up in his green polo and he could feel a slight change of breath. He couldn’t tell if it was him or Sirius since they were taking and receiving the same breath, unwilling to release yet. Severus’s arms went around Sirius’s neck, playing with the short hairs on the back of his neck. His eyes were half-lidded, unsure of what had occurred but wanting it again, again, again.

“Guys?” Lily giggled as she realized that they were in their own world. She kept the camera focused on them and shook her head. Those idiots. “Come on, James, I want food. Turn off my camera once you’re done, guys.” She said with another laugh. She hit the lights and that shocked the two of them from their odd reality.

“Lily! Why did you, hmm-”


End file.
